scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of the Similar Five
Just a little disclaimer before we start. 1.This is an AU fanfiction for the Winnie the Pooh franchise. Yes, you heard that right. I'm making an AU fanfiction for a little kid's franchise, and this isn't going to be a crack fic, either(well, most of it isn't). This is a legitimate fic, if a lighthearted one. 2.The AU fanfiction acts as a parallel to the setting and characters in canon:The Emerald Jungle is the toys who live there's Hundred Acre Wood, The Similar Five(who are named that because they have similar personalities to Winnie the Pooh and four of his friends) are among the first toys who came there, and Paula, The Similar Five's owner, is like Christopher Robin. Other characters who count as parallels to other characters in the Winnie the Pooh franchise will come later. 3.Please don't laugh at me or delete this page. Please don't, okay? I promise to try to make it good! It's not my fault if I want to make characters and stories relating to my childhood! 4.OCTale will be out soon, I promise. I just have to get motivated to write it again. 5.Like my earlier Strawberry Shortcake fanfiction, the story will be told as a series of "episodes", a couple of oneshots, or a series of moments. I don't know, I just think that this is the best way to tell what I what to tell, if that's okay with everyone. I'm also going to be adding content whenever I feel like it. "Pilot":Home is Where the Bees Are Andy had a...complicated relationship with his friends. On one wing, he saw them as his younger siblings. He loved them as much as a big brother could, and when danger came, he tried to defend them at any cost. On the other wing, just because Andy was a "big brother" of sorts to his friends didn't mean that his friends couldn't annoy him any less. To be honest, though, how frequently they did it varied on which friend you were talking about. Lovely annoyed him the most, with her constant energy and views about what seemed to be everything that conflicted with Andy's. Ocelot was close with Andy, but not as close as Andy would like them to be, and Ocelot would only be annoying if he knew something that Andy didn't. Daniel was the closest to Andy, despite Andy and all his friends being already close to each other, and Andy would always be the one that Daniel would run to if he was scared or upset. Kinkajou was in the middle. While she was usually too smart to get into trouble and frequently did her own thing, there was an exception to this rule, and that was whenever Kinkajou wanted honey. Instead of being a rational stuffed animal and borrowing some from one of her friends, Kinkajou usually decided to deal with the bees instead in order to get her sweet treat. One example of this backfiring horribly on Kinkajou is when Andy was flying around The Emerald Jungle, the home of ((Don't mind me, I'm just doing a complete overhaul on this. :))) Category:Content (Lavender) Category:Stories